Fate and Love
by TheAquaQueen
Summary: Love? Was that the funny thing that had changed her world?


**Fate and Love**

One-shot

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> ScarletBloodDoll

**Dates written:** December 15th, 2011 through December 25th, 2011

**Status**: Complete

**Series:** Once Upon a Time

**Rating:** G

**Relationships:** Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings:** Season One | Fairy Tale Land

**Distribution:** Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>When she had been discreetly informed of her son's disappearance, she had a feeling that this could spell the beginning of the end. When she had laid eyes upon the woman whose beauty could only rival that of Snow White's she knew that this was the beginning of the end. It was only far too late when she realized that try as she may, resisting Emma Swan was a futile effort seeing as the woman was here to stay, nudging herself into every nook and cranny without her permission. It seemed as though everywhere she turned she was haunted by a ghost of golden hair, haunting green eyes, and even that wretched yellow Volkswagen the woman drove. She was sure that fate was a sadistic being; she could only be taunted with the one thing she wanted the most for so long before she would snap. For she knew the moment she made an attempt to reach out and taken what she wanted, not only would she fall but she was sure she would not rise again.<p>

Hour by hour and day by day she could sense changes beginning to take place within her spell. It wasn't something that was visible to the naked eye; for Christ sakes, it wasn't even visible to her! For all she knew it could either be good or bad but it wasn't as if she woke one day to a bright and happy morning, birds chirping and singing, and Snow White and Prince Charming happily in love and once again ruling their kingdom. No one looked at her any different and yet the air felt different, the grass seemed greener, and if at possible her prized red apples seemed to bleed and shine a gorgeous red.

"Are you okay?" The spoke question startled her out of her thoughts even though she was sure that only a few seconds ago she was attempting to pry more than two syllables from the boy who asked the question. Before she could gather her wits and reassure him, Henry quickly jumped in with an explanation. "I mean you sort of look like Snow White when she fell in love with Prince Charming or when Cinderella gazes into the Prince's eyes at the ball," he chatted. "I think she called it love at first sight," he promptly stuffed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. She didn't have the heart to reprimand him for once again bringing up those wretched fairy tales, but instead settled her head into the palm of her hand, thinking.

* * *

><p>Love, had that been the answer all along? Was that the thing that had changed her world? Even if it was, she would never say it aloud. While the primary goal of the curse was to extract the revenge she sought, there was also a hope that it would give her <em>her<em> own happily ever after. Could fate be so cruel to allow her to fall in love with a woman she could never have? It was a sick joke. The irony wasn't lost on her.

A woman who was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, a woman who she was sure despised her as much as she pretended to, a woman who she had insulted and baited day in and day out, a woman whom she had physically assaulted. A woman who had the power to end her curse and eventually bring her demise.

* * *

><p>A woman who now lay curled into her body sound asleep, clutching a white fur blanket to her being. Under the watchful glow of the full moon the blonde hair that once haunted her now spilled over her ebony pillows and a pale long leg was wedged between hers. <em>All she is missing is a pair of white wings<em>, Regina mused; Emma Swan was the angel that had saved her from drowning in a sea of agony.

Brushing back a lock of golden hair the former Evil Queen placed a gentle kiss on her other half's forehead before beginning the tedious process of extracting herself from the strong grip. It was only when her feet touched the stone floor that a rustle of silk and a whimper drew her attention back to the bed. "Where are you going?" a sleeping voice asked, finding a pair of glazed emerald eyes gazing up at her.

"The Queen and King of a certain kingdom have requested my presence this morning, my dear. Go back to sleep now." Before Regina could step away, a hand quickly shot out of the blankets and grasped her wrist.

"If you are talking about my parent's –" Regina made an inhuman noise as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that it is nearly an hours' carriage ride to your kingdom and I at least need another hour to dress," Regina interrupted her.

"One, that is not my kingdom. Two, why bother rising half of this place if we are going to do the same thing tomorrow to pick up Henry from their kingdom anyways?" Regina sighed, the voice in her head calling for her to adhere to royal standards that had been in place for centuries.

As if reading her mind Emma shifted and placed her head into her palm. "What's the worst thing they could do in any scenario? 'Sic a bunch of birds on ya'?" Emma teased. "Come back to bed," she demanded.

Regina relented and slipped back in between the blankets and softly smiled as Emma rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped her limbs around her. Emma sighed as Regina began to kneed the expanse of her shoulder.

Emma was on the verge of falling over the edge when a soft voice spoke. "I think we could find you a kingdom to permanently belong to."

"I'd think I'd like that. Will you still be here when I wake up?" asked Emma, linking her fingers with Regina's.

"For as long as you wish." The former Evil Queen knew the consequences of the journey that had left her to this place, she would be damned if she intentionally made a move to hurt her beloved in any way, shape, or form. As Emma's body relaxed as she drifted off, it was then the Queen decided that perhaps fate wasn't as cruel as she once thought.


End file.
